Boss is Boss 2
by YoloYaoi
Summary: A continuation of Boss is Boss, Is Boss coming to terms with his own feelings? Fuck if we know.


I do not own any of the Saints row, I wish I did, but I don't. So yeah, I'm just a big fan of them. *warning* warning* warning* Yaoi boy X boy love*

So I'm gonna continue writing, I got inspiration from my peers to do so! *soooooo letting the attention get to my head* so here you are fellow saints! Woo hoo ! Cheers for Saints Row 4 coming out today!

Sometimes I wonder how far Boss is going to take us, how much higher can we get? He said I'm going to the top with him...Fuck that, all I want is to top him! Besides, where's the fun in robbing banks we practically own?! Its gotten to the point that even Boss is acting like a fucking Diva! The fame is getting to his head a little bit...just a little bit, he's still hot as hell though, and I'm still in love with him, so I got no other option but to protect his hot ass. I'd kill before anything happened to him.

He smiled noticing the dope trying to figure out how to use the laser gun. Being the hero that he was, He gallantly came to Boss's rescue and removed safety off the foreign gun. Boss grumbled something then looked to him in appreciation " thanks buddy, hey, I got this guy who wants to do a movie about us, this actor guy wants to follow us to study his role, if he doesn't die first, I think this could be a pretty good thing for us"

Gat rolled his eyes turning away from his cute as hell friend. " You don't think that...Boss, you did good and all but...since when have we been all about fame and crap? " He looked at boss's reaction which turned from his cute optimism to a serious expression "...is it too much Gat?"

Gat of course changed his mind deciding that making Boss happy was more important than his opinion" well, I was thinking...how about we get some Gat heads while we rob a bank eh? Sounds like a good stunt to pull and it'll embellish a little bit of creativity" he smiled enthusiastically for Boss.

Boss slowly changed expression again to happy relieving Gat. " Don't you think that's a tad much?" Gat shook his head with a wide grin " you could never have too much gu-Gat" he corrected himself with a grin. Boss laughed placing a hand on his shoulder. Electric reaction stirred his pants.

" Hey...is that for crime? Or are you just turned on to see me?" He breathed after laughing. Gat flushed then laughed it off giving a shrug " a mix of both?" He replied awkwardly, trying to introduce the concept to him. But it seemed like Boss only took it like a joke as he laughed with him then stopped turning away" so, let's get in the gat mobile and pick up your girl" he said in an odd sort of way that made Gat wonder...was he a little jealous?

He followed him, a little hopeful" so...what's your name anyway?" He looked to his lips, god those lips, they needed a dick in them. As if boss read his mind, he blushed looking ahead and sighed then smiled " I'm your Boss. So, what do we rob?"

Gat smiled then shrugged " let's go for the dramatics, a bank sounds good" he observed him, Boss wasn't looking at him anymore, he got quiet for some reason. Gat frowned, was he making Boss feel awkward now? " Fuck, have I ever told you how good of a fuck shaundie is?" Boss just blinked at him then smiled"...I'd guess as much man, good for you..do I get a round?"

"Fuck no!..well...just no. Ok? She's...um...you know...no sloppy seconds, you shouldn't settle for that" boss shrugged " I ain't picky but if you say so"

Gat smiled following him to the gat mobile, it was boss's idea to do that, what a cute fucker" jealous of Shaundie , Boss?" He smiled teasing him and hoping. Boss looked to him with a puppy dog expression then nodded" yeah, I mean...what can I say? You'll get too fucking busy to give anymore attention to me, and ...you won't share ..so I guess I'm pissed off" he huffed dramatically. Gat blinked then sighed giving a chuckle" get ur ass over it and give me that gun" he chuckled lightly.

He was glad boss got over things easily, always the playful guy. He rubbed his arm awkwardly then smiled to him. Boss seemed cheerful again. He mentally relaxed sitting back with his own smile " let's go to freckle bitches before heading out to business yeah?" Boss swerved the car with a nod" sounds about right" he grinned driving in then parked with a sigh making Johnny worry again. Fuck it sucked being worried over this guy! He felt like he was in a fucking soap opera.

Boss looked to him " hey...If for whatever fucked up reason I fucking blow up again, you know your the new boss right? "

Gat denied the thought looking back at him" don't get all gay on me boss, nothings gonna happen, we're ontop of the world" he didn't even know why he made the gay comment, he wanted boss gay.

His boss just shrugged driving upto shaundies place" yeah, we rock, nothing could beat us now that we rule" he nodded with a reassured smile grinning wide enough for gat to imagine how his cock would feel down his throat" heh...now your making sense" they had a moment then...both looking each other in the eyes, all the shit they've been through, all the near death experiences, and somehow each thing revolved around the one infront of them. Gat wanted to kiss him, gat was going to kiss him, gat leaned in to kiss him, then..Shaundie came in with some annoying actor " let's get out of here before I kill this guy" the said man remained silent for abit coughing nervously. Boss broke the moment and nodded looking ahead" pay good attention, your gonna learn shit today"

Gat was grateful and pissed that their moment was ruined. He looked away and shot a pedestrian with a sigh" let's get the Gat heads" Shaundie blinked" Gat heads? Your kidding"

Boss laughed" not kidding, we'll look good while we rob" Gat smiled looking to boss then away" you bet we will. And so they drove off to their destination. Gat looked to his boss who was driving in his own reckless manner and sighed with a smile, he would do anything for him, he loved him. He should have told him...

It was an easy choice when they got on that plane later that day, without any doubts, he protected Boss with everything he had, at any cost. Boss didn't want him to go, nor Shaundie, like he gave a fuck about her. But that pained look Boss had made it almost unbearable to do anything he disliked " Take care of the boss, ill steer the plane back to Steelport. "

Shaundie gasped " you? Drive a plane? Johnny, you barely know how to drive a car!"

Gat rolled his eyes then looked to his boss, wanting to say more then ran off to kick those assholes butts. As he ran, Boss grabbed his arm making one final say" Make sure you come back to me Johnny, don't leave me alone with this bitch" Johnny grinned then pulled away " a little obsessed don't you think boss?"

Boss looked down then up with a smile " Names Zack" he then ran back to helpless Shaundie, leaving Gat alone to think about this new found knowledge "...Zack..." He smirked editing his pornographic thoughts, now he had a name to actually moan out to in his head when ZACK sucks him off.

He had something to look forward to now. He headed for the front taking control of the plane, everything was going smoooooth, he was confident now that he was going to make it. He walked upto the mic so to put his boss at ease" Imma land this plane, I'll see ya at steelpor-" he was cut off by the gunshots and blocked himself with another body then shot the asshole trying to kill him, then...a fucked up faced, what was it? Alien? Appeared.

The fucker looked pleased. Gat sighed then frowned, he should have kissed him...

Soooo, did u guys like? I promise the next one will be abit more eventful, tell me what you think, and what you would like to see. Any other pairings you wanna see? Let me know, I'll accommodate (;


End file.
